Print apparatus utilise various techniques to disperse print agents such as coloring agent, for example comprising a dye or colorant coating agents, thermal absorbing agents and the like. Some apparatus use ‘inkjet’ techniques and such apparatus may comprise a printhead. An example printhead includes a set of nozzles and a mechanism for ejecting a selected print agent (for example, an ink) as a fluid, for example a liquid, through a nozzle.